1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the preparation and serving of food in the out-of-doors. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a portable modular field kitchen for use with other cooking equipment in preparing and serving food at campsites, backyard patios and other outdoor venues.
2. Background Art
The relevant art is directed to outdoor kitchen type devices. The outdoor kitchen type devices of the prior art are typically employed for (a) storing food stuffs transported to an outdoor site, and for (b) food preparation. The outdoor site can be a campsite for hunting, fishing, hiking, rock climbing, a roadside camping facility for recreational vehicles or any other outdoor activity typically removed from ones residence. In the alternative, the outdoor site can be as local as a barbecue grill located at a city park, the beach or even on the patio or in the back yard of ones residence.
An outdoor field kitchen device known in the prior art includes a structure having a top work surface and storage shelves. The field kitchen device is formed entirely from steel tubing and consequently is very heavy, cumbersome and unstable. Thus, the field kitchen device is difficult for a woman or small person to transport, assemble and disassemble. Another kitchen type device or campers table includes a top work surface comprised of polyethylene which can be removed and replaced with a sink or a portable stove of the type used in a recreational vehicle or tent trailer. Several other outdoor kitchen type devices include a work surface and a sink mounted adjacent to the work surface. Draining water from the sink after use is accomplished by a drain hole which often results in creating a pool of water underneath the outdoor kitchen device. Further, the sink is very shallow and consequently is not useful for washing large utensils. Additionally, the outdoor kitchen device is expensive and generally unstable.
Several other outdoor kitchen type devices have been known in the prior art and have been referred to as a compact portable kitchen, kitchen unit, camp stove cabinet, compact field kitchen, field range cabinet, portable storage device table, foldable sink table, compact portable kitchen and the like.
The prior art compact portable kitchen is contained within a box and, when assembled, stands on four legs and includes multiple shelves and storage areas, a work surface and a cooler box. When disassembled, the compact portable kitchen box fits into a standard trailer or the back of a station wagon.
The prior art kitchen unit includes the main kitchen features, i.e., a sink, a stove unit located within a counter top, an icebox and a dish rack located within a cabinet for outdoor use. Water is pumped by pressure out of a faucet and a separate bottle collects drain water. The stove utilizes butane gas from a portable container for fuel and the icebox utilizes stored ice as a cooling medium.
The prior art camp stove cabinet comprises a cabinet having a top surface that serves to support a portable gas stove powered by a bottled flammable gas. The top surface also serves as a work surface. A pair of multiple tier cabinets having hinged doors are located underneath the top surface.
The prior art compact field kitchen is also box-shaped and stands upon four legs when assembled. The main portion of the field kitchen includes a sink and a stove fueled by a bottled flammable gas. A vertical portion includes a plurality of storage cabinets and a direct current source is employed to power a fluorescent lamp. When disassembled, the entire field kitchen collapses into a portable box.
The prior art field range cabinet is a portable out-of-doors cooking apparatus having a removable outer shell. The outer shell is capable of easy and quick locking and unlocking with respect to the frame of the field range cabinet and easy removal from the frame to facilitate cleaning of the interior walls. The interior of the field range cabinet also includes horizontal and vertical support elements of the frame for enclosing the contents of what is being cooked.
The prior art portable storage device and table for use in outdoor activities unfolds from a trunk-like container into a table. The storage device and table has a front shelf space which foldably lifts from the container for providing support for the table surface. The trunk-like base provides a storage receptacle for articles.
The prior art foldable sink table includes a top work surface located adjacent to a sink. The sink table includes four vertical legs including a storage space underneath the work surface. Mounted above the work surface are shelves and mounted adjacent to the sink table is another large work surface.
Finally, the prior art compact portable kitchen includes a box-shaped apparatus on wheels having an upper surface completely covered by multiple cooking devices such as a range, a grill and a deep pan fryer. Beneath the top surface is a storage drawer and underneath the drawer is a storage shelf. Mounted above the top surface is a hood including a ventilation fan. The compact portable kitchen clearly requires a source of electricity to power the cooking apparatus.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a portable modular field kitchen that comprises a lightweight, robust aluminum frame, which is assembled and disassembled quickly and easily without the use of tools, includes a removable main work surface that is located at standard counter top height, includes a side table located at a suitable height for accommodating the serving of meals and the support of cooking equipment where the side table has a top surface comprised of a wire grate for allowing spillage to escape, includes a pair of lantern holders, and the collapsed modular field kitchen is insertable into a waterproof carrying case.